The betrayed legend
by BrokenChannel
Summary: Ash gets betrayed by people he thought he could trust.Him and the other loyal friends have decided to hide from reality as different names.until a letter changes that is is a SatoSere fanfiction I'm putting it T for minor swearing
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME IT BELONGS TO Satoshi Tajiri and Ken Sugimori if i owned it you would hate it thanks for reading and for this im doing a kind of solo wolfie will be looking through this checking for errorsl**

 **Bluefox starts this series now**

PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK

 **Nobody's POV**

"FLAMETHROWER." Alain said as high as his vocal cords could make him go as charizard released his final devestating blow on greninja as a explosion let loose as the flamethrower came in contact with the ninja like the smoke cleared it's showed a blue frog with swirling eyes."WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS ALAIN WHICH MEANS HE WINS THE LEAUGE TOURNAMENT."everyone cheered but 3 people. "I can't believe he lost another leauge" clemont growled "Lets go tell the others he said as what ash did not know all of his old companions and mother are in a hotel near the leauge

PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK

 **Ash POV**

"atleast we made second" I said to pikachu as he was silent most of the way. I then got a text from my mom to go to the address she sent me. As I walked into the hotel I walked to the room that I was told to go to. I knocked for a few seconds. Then door opened to show misty. As I walked in he saw all his old companions "Hey guys it's been awhile" I said with excited all of them were there"give up" brock said "what?" "GIVE UP ON YOUR DREAM" Brock said louder "NOW WHY WOULD I DO THAT" I yelled "You are to weak"misty said "YOU HELD OUR DREAMS BACK"may said "your a kid." iris claimed as usual "YOU MADE MY INVENTIONS EXPLODE"(nah it's just your bad Clemont)

gary stepped in "HOW COULD YOU TREAT HIM BADLY AFTER EVERYTHING HE HAS DONE FOR YOU! HE IS THE REASON MOST OF YOU DON'T HAVE ANY THING BROKEN OR HURT GOING FOR YOUR POKÉMON CAUSE THEY WOULD'VE STOLEN THEM OR WORSE, KILL THEM."

he growled "Not to mention you guys would have died if it wasn't for ash also." paul shinji the rival of ash in sinnoh said calmly. "He is weak if he wasn't how did my fire type beat a WATER type." alain arrived outta no where "Where the hell did you come from?" gary asked "It was for the readers" alain replied "what readers?" he questioned "nevermind" "GET HIM" one of the traitors shouted as the remaining loyal to ash (Gary,Paul,prof oak but he ain't here,bonnie,serena for that Satosere)ran with ash they quickly ran in to prof oak's lab

 **Nobody's POV**

As they arrived they were greeted by prof oak "Code blue"(Pokemon Pun) Gary said as prof oak's face dropped as he said that "come in guys i have a suprise for you" as they walked into the lab they saw prof oak press a blue button as the a case rose from the ground "This is a nanodex its a op pokedex basically. it has all the pokemons in region to region, you can store your pokemon and it-" " CAN TURN INTO A AWESOME WATCH" Gary said as he cut prof oak off."Yes that is what it can do" awesome!" ash exclaimed "there are multiple colors you can have the red,Serena gets pink,Bonnie gets yellow,Paul gets purple,And finally Gary has black" prof oak finishes."I suggest we go to Mount silver cause its isolated from society, and there are caves so we can bring sleeping bags and stuff." Gary suggest. "good idea" ash said "I already packed for you guys" prof oak said. "thanks" ash said as prof oak gave them their nanodex. "if you put a drop of blood or spit the nanodex will not work for anyone but its owner." prof oak explained "thank you prof oak ash said as they started leaving.

As they arrived at the top of mount silver, they found a cave that is actually warm considering it was a snowy mountain AND they were very high up. They decided to head to sleep for the when before they fell asleep they were instantly teleported to a giant room."Where are we?" ash said " **You are in the hall of origin a loud voice boomed"** "Who's that?" Gary asked **"I am the god of pokemon arceus" "** What do you want with us?" ash asked "to make us part of your team"

PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK

 **I'm done with this chapter and will continue this every 3 days I think i did well I Did 799 words other then that HIT THAT FAVORITE BUTTON AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ONE**


	2. chapter 2

**Hey guys BlueFox here again and i'm starting a chapter 2 of The Betrayed Legend This is owned by Satoshi Tajiri and Ken sugimori. Also shout out to my main man wolfie for helping with giving out each Pokémon to everyone. Bluefox starts now**

_

WHAT?!" the group of 5 yelled as arceus said what would forever change the future." **Paul shall go first"** arceus said. " **He shall have Deyoxys,Darkrai,Hoopa,Landorus,thundrus,tornadus,lugia,groudon,palkia,yvetal,type:null, necrozma,and registeel"** "Thank you lord arceus" paul said gratefully " **Next is gary. he shall have celebi,genesect,marshadow,articuno,zapdos,moltres,ho-oh,mewtwo,regice,kyorgre,and dialga" arceus boomed** :thank you lord arceus i shall remember this day" gary said **"For serena,she shall have,shaymin,victini,diance,latios,cresslia, and zekrom,xerneas,tapu koko,tapu fini,lunala,cosmog,and regirock."** Arceus said "thank you for this blessing arceus." serena said happily like it was her birthday." **as for bonnie,she shall have jirachi,meloetta,magerna,uxie,mesprit,azelf,tapu lele, tapu bulu and finally regigias,"** the god finished "thank you" she said " **now for ash,he shall have,vivrizon colabion,terrikion,volcanion,entei,raikou,suicune,latias,raquazza,giratina,sogaleo,zygarde,kyruem,and finally keldeo."** the god said happy because he/she finished the list."THANK YOU ARCEUS" ash said with all of the happiness in the world." **Now i suggest you should train,by the way some of your old pokemon still remain loyal to you, are in a shelf in the mount silver cave.I also made 7 rooms for you in the room,normal rooms, and kitchen and stuff with the unlimited food,each of your personal rooms have a bathroom,with a shower inside."** The god explained."THANK YOU ARCEUS :D" he said happily before he teleported them out.

 **Epic 2 year time skip~**

As a group of people finished lunch after a quite easy opponent. they did not get past bonnie and no offense but she is the weakest of the group.they were suprised that the challenger even made it all the way up the mountain.As they were about to head down the cave to where there pokemon hang out a pidgeot came up the mountain with a message dropping it then going on it's way.Ash picked up the letter then opening it.

 **You have been invited to the master tournment** **to see the best trainer in the world hope to see you there at september 12...Ash**

 **from ur boi charles goodshow**

"BUT THATS TOMORROW!"Ash yelled

_

 **OOF I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS IM SORRY DON'T WORRY I AM NOT DONE WITH THE STORY bye I guess?**


End file.
